


One Whole Face

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Custom Corrin, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Love, Reflection, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Saizo was not the face of anything. He purposely ensured that with the mask, and the scar over his eye cemented it. He intended for himself to be easily forgotten or disliked, so he could do his job and die without any lingering ties.But for some reason he couldn’t comprehend, Corrin had seen through that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I included what this Corrin looks like (because her appearance is specific to his experience), though imagine the eye patch is on the other eye. This is just my sort of foray into how Saizo feels being married to someone so high profile as Corrin

Between him and Corrin, many words are never spoken. Saizo was not much of a talker; the personable brother had always been Kaze, and he was always content to leave it at that. Saizo was the professional, and while his brother was no less skilled, he was much more the face of the Hoshidan ninja.

Saizo was not the face of anything. He purposely ensured that with the mask, and the scar over his eye cemented it. He intended for himself to be easily forgotten or disliked, so he could do his job and die without any lingering ties.

But for some reason he couldn’t comprehend, Corrin had seen through that. Maybe not through, but surely past. She had seen something in him worth loving and cherishing, and despite his initial hesitance, he was determined to return that faith a hundred-fold. His liege came first, but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn’t truly the case, and he knew that Lord Ryoma wouldn’t want it to be.

Once he had affirmed that she was not a traitor the first thing about her that had intrigued him was the fact that she was also blind in one eye. The right eye, the opposite of his. The hope of the Hoshidan army was a face like his own.

“Together we make one whole face!” she had joked. He’d bristled at the time but now he took those words very seriously. She was the face of the Hoshidan army. Her feelings on the Nohrian family she left behind were mixed, but to most of the populace, she was the woman who has escaped from evil Nohrian clutches to lead them to victory.

And he was the man by her side.

Saizo had lived his whole life determined to remain in the shadows, to be the quiet and deadly right arm of the prince. Choosing to marry his lord’s sister may not have been the wisest choice in pursuing that path, but he had chosen a new road to walk upon, one he could see so clearly before him it was like he had two working eyes of his own.

He chose a life of happiness.•

**Author's Note:**

> Did I achieve the sweet part of short and sweet?


End file.
